Tomoko Akiya
A voice actress born on May 14th 1976. She voices Hazuki Fujiwara in Ojamajo Doremi. Out of the main cast, she is one of the Voice Actresses with the least amount of known roles. Originally, she auditioned for the role of Pop Harukaze. Voice Roles The following list only includes roles for Ojamajo Doremi-related media. Animation *''Ojamajo Doremi'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''Ojamajo Doremi Sharp'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''Ojamajo Doremi Sharp: The Movie'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''Motto! Ojamajo Doremi'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''Motto! Ojamajo Doremi: Secret of the Frog Stone'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān!'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''Ojamajo Doremi: Comedy Theater'' - Hazuki Fujiwara Music *''Ojamajo Carnival!!'' - Performer* *''Nichiyoubi wa Mahou no Ko'' - Performer* *''Onnanoko wa Benkyoujuu!'' - Performer* *''Tsukiyo no Mahou'' - Performer *''Ashita no Watashi'' - Performer *''Jingle Bells'' - Performer* *''Santa Claus is Coming to Town'' - Performer* *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' - Performer* *''Here Comes Santa Claus'' - Performer* *''Silent Night'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru'' - Performer* *''Koe o Kikasete'' - Performer* *''Lupinasu no Komoriuta'' - Performer* *''Mimi wo Sumashite'' - Performer *''Lupinasu no Komoriuta (Hazuki)'' - Performer *''Tomodachi no Uta'' - Performer* *''Sora Made Jumping'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo de BAN²'' - Performer* *''Sweet Song ABC'' - Performer* *''Honjama Ojamajo Daishuugou!!'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo Carnival!! (+2 Version)'' - Performer* *''Pirikapiri♥Lucky!'' (MAHO-Dō Version) - Performer* *''Lupinasu no Komoriuta (+1 Version)'' - Performer* *''Natsu no Mahō'' - Performer* *''Naisho no Housoku'' - Performer *''Hazuki no Sweet Song ABC'' - Performer *''Ojamajo Happy Christmas'' - Performer* *''Joy to the World'' - Performer* *''White Christmas'' - Performer* *''I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo de BAN² Remix Version'' - Performer* *''DANCE! Ojamajo'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo Ondo de Happy-py!!'' - Performer* *''MAHO de Cha-cha-cha!!'' - Performer* *''Dokkān! Party Time!!'' - Performer* *''Soreyuke! Majo Ranger'' - Performer* *''MAHO de Cha-cha-cha!! (-2 Version)'' - Performer* *''OK!'' - Performer *''Naisho Yo! Ojamajo'' - Performer* *''Suteki Mugendai'' - Performer* * - Performed as part of MAHO-Dō. Audio Drama *''Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 3: Ojamajo Happy-py Drama Theater!'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''MAHO-Dou CD Collection Part 2: Screen Theme and Secret Story'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''Hazuki's Long, Long Day'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''Hazuki's Daily Class Records "Meeting for Really Scary True Stories"'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 7: Ojamajo DOKKA~N! Drama Theater - MAHO-Dou's Witch World Happy-py Tour!!'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''Ojamajo Doremi 17 Drama CD Vol. 1'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''Ojamajo Doremi 17 Drama CD Vol. 2'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''Ojamajo Doremi 19 Drama CD'' - Hazuki Fujiwara Video Games *''Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Maho-dou Dance Carnival!'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''Mo-tto! Ojamajo Doremi: Maho-dou Smile Party'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan: Maho-dou Eigo Festival'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan: Nijiiro Paradise'' - Hazuki Fujiwara *''Ojamajo Adventure: Naisho no Mahou'' - Hazuki Fujiwara Trivia *''Her last name seems to be a course of confusion by many, as it's been listed as Akatani, Akiya, and others. So far, Akiya is the most reliable.'' Gallery TomokoAkiya.png Tomoe.png|Tomoko Akiya in 2004 External Links *https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=5921 - AnimeNewNetwork's article on Tomoko Akiya. *https://myanimelist.net/people/1748/Tomoko_Akiya - MyAnimeList's article on Tomoko Akiya. *https://twitter.com/akiyatomoko - Tomoko Akiya's Twitter Account. Category:Staff Category:Voice Actors Category:Real Life